<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be Careful What You Wish For by Iciseria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839567">Be Careful What You Wish For</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iciseria/pseuds/Iciseria'>Iciseria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bondage, Flogging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:02:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iciseria/pseuds/Iciseria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth has been panting after Cloud for some time.  However, when he finally gets what he's been after, it doesn't go quite the way he expects.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sephiroth/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be Careful What You Wish For</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set within the same plot line as The Sustainability Initiative work that I posted, but functions better as a standalone piece.  As I was trying to write Chapter 4, the characters were misbehaving in my head, and this PWP resulted.  There are some references to the initial work within, but it's not vital in understanding what happens here.  Written while listening to "Killing Me Slowly" by Bad Wolves.  Non-con, potential triggers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eyelids fluttered open at the sound of doors being opened and closed and drawers being rummaged through.  Dazed, Sephiroth attempted to blink the fog from his mind.  He recognized the charcoal silk his face was resting on, the ornate bed posts surrounding him.  He tried to sit back onto his knees, but met too much resistance upon reaching all fours.  His wrists and ankles were cuffed too tightly to the… His fucking limbs were cuffed? With his own fucking cuffs to his <em>own fucking bed</em>?!</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t pull too hard.  You’ll hurt yourself.  Seems everything in this room was made to hold the strength of even a SOLDIER,” a familiar sassy tone floated through the doorway.  He looked over his shoulder and snarled.  It seemed his prey had elected to play the most dangerous of games.</p>
<p>He remembered visiting the adjoining unit to reveal the details of their assignment.  He remembered being poured a glass of lovely bourbon.  He remembered feeling slightly irritated that Cloud’s furniture felt so very comfortable, more lush than his own even.  He remembered…. Shit.</p>
<p>“What the fuck did you dose me with,” Sephiroth hissed.</p>
<p>“Binding materia, ground finer than sugar.  Learned that trick in Wall Market,” the younger man gloated.</p>
<p>“You ungrateful son of a bitch!”</p>
<p>Cloud feigned a look of surprise.  “But Sephiroth, isn’t this what you wanted? You know they recommend being careful what you wish for.”                                                                                                                                                </p>
<p>Sephiroth glowered in the young SOLDIER’s direction, refusing to say anything that would encourage such a cocky display.</p>
<p>“So used to being in control, aren’t you.  Go ahead and struggle.  I’m sure you’ll fight…ah, yes… <em>valiantly.</em>”</p>
<p>It seemed either Cloud’s shyness had been an act, or the handsome creature harbored warring demons of his own.  Judging by the sparks of mako-green that flecked the man’s eyes, he assumed the latter.  Apparently, Sephiroth’s preconceptions had been entirely incorrect.  Unless…</p>
<p>
  <em>Unless handling the ground binding materia had accidentally caused stronger effects in the young man due to accidental absorption?  If that were the case, he was dealing with an individual completely out of their mind.</em>
</p>
<p>“You seem like you really prepared for this,” Cloud continued to taunt, holding up various objects Sephiroth had been collecting. </p>
<p>Sephiroth would not add any satisfaction to this behavior by struggling, valiantly or otherwise.  Instead, he steeled his face into a bored expression, barely inclining his chin as Cloud fastened a leather collar around his throat.  He didn’t shudder at the snick of leash being attached to D-ring.  He didn’t tense as Cloud moved behind him, forcing his knees apart.  He didn’t fight when a lean, but surprisingly strong, arm wrapped around his chest to grab hold of the lead.</p>
<p>Cloud yanked harshly downward on the leather, causing Sephiroth’s torso to drop closer to the mattress, and whispered into the curtain of silver, “Zack always liked it rough too.  But you knew that… didn’t you?”</p>
<p>At those words, Sephiroth’s green eyes flew open, head whipping around in shock.  The young man merely smiled, fisting his hand deep in the flowing tendrils of hair and forcing the gaze to break.  Rough calluses roamed over exposed skin.  Fingers traced knots of hardened muscle.  Nails scraped along sensitive thighs.</p>
<p>If he wouldn’t be permitted to look at his prey-gone-predator, he would focus instead on the sounds reaching his ears as he raised his chest back up from the bed.  Laces untying.  Soles hitting the floor.  A buckle, a zipper, a rustling of fabric.  Well-oiled hinges of a certain familiar box.  He kept his breathing slow and even, deliberately unfazed.  Weight returned to the mattress behind him. </p>
<p>“So well behaved.” Cloud goaded.  He grabbed Sephiroth’s hips roughly, grinding his hardening member against the perfectly lifted backside.  One of his hands threaded around the body before him, exploring a chiseled abdomen before coming to rest upon Sephiroth’s girth.  “And well endowed, I see.”  The same wandering palm caressed his cock in its entirety, causing plumes of warmth to radiate through Sephiroth’s center.  However, he remained still, aside from a single reflexive twitch.</p>
<p>Grinning mischievously, Cloud traced his hands to the one-winged angel’s ass.  He toyed for a bit, massaging deeply into the muscles, exposing the puckered pink flesh, rubbing a finger firmly against Sephiroth’s opening.  Then, he drew back and laid an open palm hard against tender skin.  Sephiroth grit his teeth.  Red marred pale white, evidence of the sting left behind.</p>
<p>Cloud opened the lubricant he had found in his search, quickly gelling his fingers.  He slicked Sephiroth’s cleft and plunged his index finger within.  He took pleasure in the sound of air being sucked through teeth, the feel of smooth muscle tightening around his digit.</p>
<p>Sephiroth curled his fingers into the linens as Cloud curled a finger deeper into him.  This was not going at all as he had imagined.  He pulled at his restraints, causing the clink of metallic chain to reverberate through the room, as pressure was placed against his prostate.  A rhythmic pulse to the sensitive spot caused him to hiss involuntarily.  He bit deeply into his lip.  Enough to taste salt and iron.  Enough to stay quiet.  Enough to remain still when Cloud abruptly withdrew.</p>
<p>Letting Sephiroth stew in anticipation, the young SOLDIER took his time selecting a toy from the ornate wooden box he had found.  He settled on a moderately-sized plug, taking care to coat it in viscous liquid.  With one hand, he used thumb and forefinger to reveal the angel’s opening.  With the other hand, he pressed the silicone tip in.  He was unmerciful, but patient, and drove the object steadily to its protective flange. </p>
<p>The pain in his lip did nothing to reduce the sensation Sephiroth felt now.  He fought the groan building in his chest, but lost the battle.  His body stretched to accommodate.  It was foreign.  It was inescapable.  It made him feel full.  It made his cock throb.  He arched. </p>
<p>“Since you like it so much, I’ll leave it in,” Cloud chuckled.</p>
<p>The collar at his neck pulled him forward again.  The weight of Cloud’s knee on the lead prevented him from yanking back.  He resettled himself to his elbows, pissed at his own weakness.  Fucking binding materia.  Cloud brushed the silver mane to one side, freeing the nape of Sephiroth’s neck.  Sephiroth felt soft leather tickle his spine.  It dragged across his shoulders.  It feathered along his ribs.</p>
<p>He heard the crack before he felt the tails of the flogger bite into his backside.  Cloud repeated the process.  Once.  Twice.  A third time.  After that, he dropped the gentle niceties between.  Instead, he took up a steady cadence, striking the leather against each buttock in turn.  The snapping sound took on a hypnotic quality.  It was a meditation in which one could lose themselves, and Sephiroth’s eyes began to take on a slightly glazed quality.  That is, until Cloud broke pace, landing an unexpected, vicious blow.</p>
<p>The calm visage momentarily broke as Sephiroth jerked forward.  He bit back a growl.  His muscles clenched involuntarily, tightening around the toy he still held within.  Cloud’s hand reached out.  It kneaded the burning area, dulling the pain before guiding Sephiroth back into position. </p>
<p>This time, the blue-eyed fighter chose a more staccato rhythm, punctuated with sharp flicks of his wrist that nipped and stung.  A more brutal meditation.  One of teeth and fire.  Tiny welts and bruises peppered the rounded backside before him.  Anticipatory flinches began to precede contact.  He paused, allowing a silent beat to pass.  Two.  On the third, Cloud backhanded the cruel instrument across both cheeks, tails flying to sink into battered skin.</p>
<p>Sephiroth’s self-control disintegrated.  He cried out, unfamiliar with being the recipient of such savage intensity.  His arms shook.  His insides reflexively gripped the silicone.  Pathetic.  Loathsome.</p>
<p>Satisfied that his methods had been effective, Cloud softened his approach.  He ran his palms along Sephiroth’s sides, letting his thumbs trace each rib.  Strong arms pulled the shaking body up to hands and knees, supporting its weight until quivering muscles regained strength.  He let the warmth of his own skin soothe raw nerve endings.</p>
<p>Once Sephiroth had adequately recovered, Cloud sidled around to face the fallen angel.  Sephiroth cringed as rough, graceful fingers caressed his jaw-line, pulling his chin up.  Glazed green eyes met piercing blue.  “I’m not buying the broken act,” Cloud warned.  Sephiroth merely sneered in reply. </p>
<p>Cloud let his gaze linger, taking in the cascade of white, the emerald green.  He traced over soft lips, forcing them apart.  Sephiroth pinched the calloused skin between his teeth, both a tease and a warning. </p>
<p>Cloud smirked, looking deep into Sephiroth’s eyes, an almost berserk quality to his stare.  “Since you think of me as such a delicious appetizer, I thought I’d let you taste.” He brought his hips within reach of the legendary warlord, his erection giving no doubt as to his meaning.  “Gentle,” he threatened as Sephiroth moved to take the younger man into his mouth.</p>
<p>Sephiroth was obedient in this task.  He took Cloud deep, sucking hungrily.  An appreciative moan met his ears in response.  Fingers fisted in his hair as he lavished his tongue over the swollen head.  Salty drops of fluid trickled down his throat.</p>
<p>Cloud’s eyes drifted closed.  Pleasure burst through his groin.  He savored the powerful beast submitting before him.  Such strength, such god-like beauty… kneeled in his presence.  And <em>Ancients.</em>  The heat, the moisture, the <em>talent.</em>  He wouldn’t last like this for long. He pulled his hips back and wiped the trail of saliva from Sephiroth’s mouth. </p>
<p>A venomous smile made its way across those silken lips.  He tossed over his shoulder as Cloud repositioned himself, “Zack always appreciated my abilities as well.  Whether you knew it or not is irrelevant.”</p>
<p>Blue eyes blazed with icy flame.  Cloud raised his hand and let his palm fall hard against Sephiroth’s already bruised ass.  This time, the only sound that emanated was a dark, throaty laugh.</p>
<p>In a fit of frustration, Cloud pulled the toy from clenching pink flesh, casting it aside.  He nudged his tip, slick with spit, against Sephiroth’s entrance.  Fingers dug into hips, deep enough to leave marks.  Images of brunette spikes flashed through his mind, and he thrust deep.</p>
<p>The sudden movement caused burning pain to lance through Sephiroth.  He arched, muscles rippling down his spine.  An animalistic snarl ripped from his throat.  Nails seemed as though they were gouging into his hipbones.  He felt overwhelmingly full.  Yet, knowing he had gotten under his sadist’s skin was worth it. </p>
<p>Cloud fucked brutally, rocking his hips hard into the man he held.  He was slow, but ruthless.  He pulled back almost entirely, then drove in until pelvis ground against welted ass.  He raked his fingers along Sephiroth’s sides, painting red streaks against pale canvas.</p>
<p>Beads of sweat covered Sephiroth’s forehead, plastering silver tendrils to his face.   Pain of vicious penetration blended beautifully with the pleasure of Cloud’s length running against his sensitive nerve bundle within.  He moaned as rough skin wrapped around his own stiffened girth.  Each time his sadist rocked forward, he was forced to buck into waiting palm.</p>
<p>He heard Cloud’s breathing become irregular, felt his movements become more desperate.  Panted groans drifted over him, some of them his own.  Friction consumed him, both ahead and behind.  He sensed Cloud’s climax building, and simultaneously suppressed his own.  Timing the rhythm, he pushed back as Cloud pressed in.  It was enough to send the young man over the edge.  A cry of pleasure filled the air.  The weight of an exhausted body sank onto his back.  He felt a softening organ slip from his internal embrace, followed by warm liquid remnants.  He flexed the muscles around his aching right shoulder blade.  And a match within ignited.</p>
<p>Fire scorched through his veins. No. Not fire.  Fire was hot.  This was pure flame.  A flame that burned cold, like bitter ice.  He was not prey.  And he was not his prey’s rival.  He was blood of Jenova.  He was a predator to his very core.  Sephiroth latched onto the cold, channeling it, letting it wash over him.  He forced it to extend outward past the leather that encircled his limbs, into the metal that bound him.  Then, with a quick jerk, he shattered the brittle, frosted chains. </p>
<p>Cloud didn’t have time to react before the angel was upon him, knocking him to his back.  One of his own thighs was being forced against his chest.  Green irises bore into his very soul.  “Your arrogance is your downfall, young one.  Now, you shall face me as I take you,” gloated Sephiroth as he wet himself using Cloud’s own come. </p>
<p>With the strength of gods, he wrapped an arm around the SOLDIER before him, pulling their heaving torsos against one another.  With a single, cruel pump of his hips, Sephiroth sheathed himself to the hilt in tight heat.  He processed Cloud’s cries of pleasure as they turned to cries of terror, of regret.  Power surged through him, and he reveled in that as deeply as in the warmth convulsing around his cock.</p>
<p>He let himself sink forward, dropping all his weight into the mattress.  The arrogance, the cocky swagger, the façade of shyness was crushed beneath him.  He ground his hips passionately.  He had exhibited patience.  He had tried to be gentle.  He had taken efforts to avoid breaking this golden-haired creature.  All to be betrayed.</p>
<p>A cocktail of anger and lust cascaded through him.  He pressed a hand hard into Cloud’s sternum, raising his own chest up to watch.  Within the curtain of silver, Sephiroth looked at the face before him.  Blue eyes, a perfect jawline, blonde spikes.  Beauty radiated back at him.  Terrified, pained beauty.  Perfection.</p>
<p>Unable, or maybe just unwilling, to resist any longer, Sephiroth brought his mouth to his prey’s, forcing teeth apart with his tongue.  He tasted.  He played.  He danced over every delicious morsel.  He swallowed cries and moans and unintelligible words.  He kissed deeply, savoring the meal beneath him.</p>
<p>No longer would the one-winged angel feign patience and civility.  He embraced his feral nature, pounding into Cloud as though unleashing his dominance over what he claimed as his own.  He threw his head back, growling with possessive pleasure.  He thrusted and rolled.  He was liquid motion, a wave crashing over helpless shore, with his prey caught up in his relentless undertow.</p>
<p>Cloud’s back arched.  In pain or pleasure, Sephiroth didn’t know.  Nor did he care.  He bit into the chest pressing up below him, sucking hard and leaving a purpled mark as claim.  Pressure built within, and there was no suppressing it this time.  Elegant fingers wrapped around muscular shoulders.   Chest of dark angel rubbed against chest of valiant fighter.  Predator ground against prey.  Possessor released forcefully and completely into possession, drilling deep within Cloud’s most innermost sanctum. </p>
<p>Sephiroth’s body shuddered, pulsing in time with his pelvis.  He allowed himself to collapse upon the man beneath him, breathing heavily with exhaustion.  Sweat soaked his body.  His flowing mane was knotted, stuck to skin and linen alike.  He granted himself a few moments of rest before gathering Cloud into his arms and tenderly carrying the stricken SOLDIER back to the adjoining quarters.  As he laid the man amongst clean, dry, sheets, he couldn’t help but whisper, “Be careful what I wish for, my ass.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>